


Go fish

by sloganeer



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-01
Updated: 2006-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon had to carry Rodney, who was the first to go down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go fish

John teaches them to play Go Fish while they wait. Teyla won two hands before she fell asleep. A new game starts on the foot of her bed. John has his back to Rodney, and listens for the constant beep of the heart monitor.

Teyla was conscious when they came back through the gate. John supported her left side as she limped. Ronon had to carry Rodney, who was the first to go down. He hasn't woken since. That's what John and Ronon are waiting for.

"Can he hear us?" Ronon asks.

'Coma' was a new word for him when Beckett explained the situation. "On Sateda," Ronon told them, "when the sick go to sleep, they do not wake up." Rodney's too stubborn for that.

"There are doctors who say coma patients are aware," John says. "That they can hear their family, friends."

"You think McKay is listening?"

"I think Rodney will have a lot to say when he wakes up."

When they count out the pairs, Ronon has won again. John can wait. If he waits long enough, the game has to swing back his way.


End file.
